


He Should Be A Gryffindor

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Regulus enjoying that griffin DICC, haha what am i doing with my life, ish, the answer is writing weird shit on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Regulus was horny on main and gets dicked down by a griffin. What a great summary of the events.





	He Should Be A Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I'm not sorry at all really.

Regulus stared at the majestic beast before him, admiring its jet-black feathers and fur. The griffin stood proudly in front of Regulus and stared down at him with a piercing gaze. Regulus bit his lip; he almost felt the need to submit himself to such an alpha presence. Regulus' thoughts became flooded with impure imaginings, causing a light blush to rise to his cheeks. Traitorously, his cock started to harden at the lewd thoughts. The griffin let out a low chirp and shifted a few steps back, as if it could sense what Regulus was thinking.

Regulus took a quick glance down underneath the griffin's lion half. He could just barely see the sheath that held the griffin's dick; for a brief moment, he felt his desire increase as thoughts of having that cock pounding into his ass flashed through his mind once again. His cheeks reddened and he became lost in the fantasies going on in his head. 

He yelped suddenly when he was pushed down to the ground. He hadn't noticed the griffin's movements and was now pinned with the griffin on top of him. Regulus' eyes widened in realization and his cheeks burned brighter. His heart raced in his chest, and his cock throbbed with need. He was so desperate for the griffin to fuck him and _claim_ him. He didn't entirely know where these thoughts came from; he was too horny to care. He reached back and did his best to tug down his pants, exposing his plush ass to the griffin. The griffin growled softly, his front talons grabbing Regulus' wrists to pin them down. Regulus whimpered when he felt something wet touch against his ass, shifting to help the griffin line up with his hole. With one fell swoop, the griffin plunged his cock into Regulus' ass. Regulus' back arched and he let out a cry as he was stretched to his limit by the thick dick, his fingers digging into the dirt underneath him. It _burned_ but it felt so _good_. Regulus' mind went blank as the griffin bottomed out before slamming back into him.

"Fuck!" Regulus cried as his body jolted from the force. The barbs along the griffin's lion dick scraped against Regulus' sensitive walls relentlessly; the griffin rutted into his ass quickly, letting out soft growls and lightly nipping at Regulus' ear. Regulus moaned and squirmed beneath the griffin, unable to do much else with how his arse was being punished. The barbs inside him made him whimper with pain as the cock slammed deeper inside him. He could feel the knot at the base of the griffin's cock swelling slowly; his own climax was fast approaching. He screamed suddenly when his prostate was jabbed in just the _right_ way, sending a shock of pleasure rippling through his body. The griffin's knot tugged at his rim with every thrust now, slipping out of Regulus' tight ass with a pop before being forced back in. 

Regulus whined and whimpered as his climax came closer, begging the griffin for release. Another jab at his prostate made Regulus shriek, his walls clenching down on the griffin's cock as he was pushed over the edge. The griffin screeched and forced his knot back into Regulus' ass, his seed pouring into the wet channel and completely filling Regulus to the brim. Regulus choked on a sob as the pain set in. He wasn't able to escape from the cum that was rapidly filling his insides; even if he could get the knot out, the griffin still had him pinned down. Regulus' stomach started to bulge from the sheer amount of semen the griffin was filling him with. He whimpered pitifully and trembled. 

It took five minutes for the griffin's climax to subside; however, the knot still hadn't gone down in the slightest. Regulus started to question his life decisions as they sat in silence, both unable to move until the knot went away. Why had he let a griffin fuck him? Regulus was sure that the barbs on the griffin's cock had caused him to bleed at least a little, and having his stomach this large just from being filled with cum was the most uncomfortable thing he had experienced in his life. 

An hour later, the swelling had only gone down halfway. Not enough to slide out of Regulus' ass. He was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to return before his curfew, glancing up at the darkening sky. He shivered as the air became colder. The griffin became impatient and started trying to tug the knot out of Regulus.

"Ow!" Regulus hissed and looked at the griffin. "You're the one that got us into this mess! I wasn't going to do anything but then you come along and knot me, you shit!" The griffin huffed indignantly before tearing his knot out of Regulus; Regulus cried out in pain, his body sagging in relief as cum started to seep out of his stretched hole. The fluid was pink with blood but Regulus was too tired to care. He just wanted to get inside and have a cup of tea, possibly after emptying himself of the griffin cum buried in his intestines.

**Author's Note:**

> 800+ words of filth


End file.
